Control
by full domination
Summary: Puedes  verme? Puedes ver realmente? ... historia desde el punto de vista de sasuke, espero que les guste, dejen reviews :D


_**La verdad es que no se ni como surgió este fic, imaginé una escena y las palabras salieron solas, así que disculpen, esta sacado de mi sin corrección :D**_

_**Estoy empezando a ver naruto soy una inexperta, espero verme los miles de capítulos antes de ser vieja…**_

_**Algunos datos prácticos para entenderlo:**_

_**Lo escrito en cursiva son flash back no me gusta indicarlos, así que lo informo para que no se vea tan rara la historia**_

_**El fic en general (excepto en los flash backs) esta desde el punto de vista de sasuke…**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Basta de "charla".. aquí les va…**_

…………………__

**Control **

Me miras con furia y te preparas para la batalla, estas completamente cegado por tu poder. Tu mirada es extraña ajena a mi pensamiento, tu cuerpo no es suficiente para contener tu ira, no eres tú, como yo no soy yo.

-sasuke- dijo furioso.

Puedes verme? Puedes ver realmente?

-naruto cálmate!- grito kakashi, sabía que naruto estaba en descontrol y eso no era bueno, nada de bueno.

Mírame, por lo que más quiera mírame...

-te prometo de veras- dijo el rubio totalmente ido de sí.

Te ataco, y no te demoras en responder, este es un juego del que no quiero participar. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente…

-naruto- murmuró el chico.

La pelea había comenzado un ataque otro más y subían de nivel…

Mírame a través de este cuerpo, mira lo que soy, mira quien soy…

-no puedes venir aquí y luego irte- el chico gritaba mientras su chakra aumentaba.

No quiero, no quiero….

_-Que quiere Kakashi sensei- preguntó aun somnoliento._

_-veras, sasuke tuvo un accidente en el entrenamiento tiene que quedarse, he bueno aquí- sonrió, miraba la casa de naruto como si fuera la primera vez._

_-que! No no no no no n o- dijo mientras trataba de cerrarle la puerta a su sensei en signo de que no iba a dejar entrar a su más grande rival a su territorio_

_-veras naruto, no es una petición- ordenó_

_-oh vamos sensei-_

-sasuke!- suplicó, trató de correr pero estaba inmovilizado, que se supone que tendría que hacer ver como sus estudiantes se mataban entre ellos?

Naruto mátame, atraviésame, acaba con mi sangre acaba con mi clan…

-quien eres- preguntó antes de atacar, lo cual lo dejo paralizado, quien era?, qué era?

Tus ojos me intimidan, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, la emoción y la ansiedad hacen temblar mi cuerpo pero estas emociones no son mías, son de este maldito. Este bastardo que te quiere acabar, que por alguna extraña razón _necesita _terminarte.

_-ya despertaste hey? Estas despierto sasuke?- el chico se veía enfermo y naruto estaba aburrido_

_-déjame idiota- masculló, le dolía la cabeza no enfocaba y el estúpido no sabía otra cosa que molestarlo?_

-responde maldito por que tu no eres sasuke!-

No no lo soy, mátame ahora que puedes no te detengas,

-soy sasuke idiota- dijo con desprecio...

-no mientas- gritó…

Entonces si puedes ver?

-que pasaría si te dijera que sasuke está muerto?- rió, rió cruelmente.

Si piensas que no soy yo acabarás con migo?, si acabas con migo te enojarás lo suficiente como para terminar con mi clan? Podrás con eso?

-no te creo, quién eres?- exigió.

No, no podrás…

_-que me miras tanto?- dijo sasuke, estaba enfadado no sabía por que…_

_-estás raro- respondió sin mirar._

_Sorpresa una gran gran sorpresa._

-responde maldito!-

Yo tendré que hacerlo

-adivina mi pequeño- reía, reía tanto…

Tu tienes tu sueño y yo tengo que…

_-hey- dijo fastidiado _

_-has sentido?-_

_-has sentido que?- eso era algo nuevo…_

_-nada-_

_-dime!- nunca antes_

_-…-_

_-dime!- sasuke…_

_-que hay algo de ti que no está bien-_

_-ah?-_

_-eso pensé- "estúpido"_

_-sasuke!-_

-no importa quien seas te acabaré y dejarás salir a sasuke!-

Sigue tu vida naruto, por favor…

-y crees que él quiere salir?-

Vete de aquí y cumple tu sueño…

-el saldrá y lo lamentarás-

Eres un gran amigo sabes?

-tiene miedo de enfrentarme cariño-

Por eso necesito que hagas algo por mí

-es mentira sasuke no le tendría miedo a alguien como tu de veras-

Vete!

-esto… naruto!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Desde aquí…

_-si- dijo de la nada_

_-si que- sasuke estaba, como decirlo, incómodo_

_-si he sentido que hay algo dentro de mí que no está bien-_

_-…-_

_-supongo que será mi maldad- rió falsamente _

_-maldad?-_

Desde este momento…

-sasuke! Sabía que no estabas muerto! Ja! Ese idiota creyó que me había engañado pero como?- sonreía, su chakra estaba bien, naruto estaba algo tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia

-vete de aquí naruto!- gritó lo que más pudo

-que? Y yo que vine a rescatarte mal agradecido oh sasuke! Yo voy a –

-inmovilízame ahora mientras puedas- rogaba, desesperación, si! Eso era lo que sentía, no! Impotencia maldita sea

-que?-

-idiota hazlo!- ordenó y naruto obedeció

Gracias estúpido, ahora es mi turno de tomar el control.

_-creo que ahora estás bien sasuke- _

_-si-_

_-…-_

_-naruto- dijo saliendo por la puerta _

_-dime- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo_

_-gracias-_

_-ah?-_

_-idiota-_

Ahora este bastardo se va a quedar viendo,

-sal ya!- gritó, calló temblando, no sabían si podían acercarse, si estaba bien acercarse.

Ahora puedes verme bien?

…………….

_**Listo!! Es lo mejor que pude hacer… espero que les guste :D..cualquier error de nombre o concepto espero que lo entiendan… dejen reviews**_

"_**la vida merece ser vivida"**_


End file.
